Black Tea
by blanchier
Summary: Syaokura pairing roks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : **I love the Syaokura love team !!! Okay, someone taught me that phrase. But, I do love them. That's right, I made two fan fics about them, this now is my third, so there. To all the Syaokura fans out there, let's unite! Let them see how many Syaokura fans are they!!! And I'll continue to my plan of taking over the world! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! No, it's a joke. But it's nice to be talking to all the readers like this… Sorry, for this loooong AN, I'm truly sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but me no own CCS, CLAMP owns CCS and me love, not only CCS, but all of them works. (Why am I trying to act like a loli-shota girl?)

**Black Tea**

**By the #1,633,898 (Aiming to be #1) CCS fan, SilentWriter132**

**Chapter I**

**The Tea is Better When It's Black**

Syaoran, a twenty-one year old guy is the heir of the Li Teahouse. With his brown, brown locks and eyes, he was a heartthrob. Many girls followed him; he was like a god to them. He was the luckiest guy in earth. But a rather cold and sad feeling was in his eyes.

On the other hand, Sakura, a twenty-three year old, auburn haired girl, and the daughter of a famous tea maker, is another fan girl herself. But she was not of those regular fan girls, for she had contact with Li. She swore to herself that she will make Li laugh, he had such a sad face, and she believed that she could make him laugh.

"Li-kun, here are the tea leaves you asked for…" she said in a small voice.

"Okay, I understand…" It seems he's talking in the phone with someone.

"Li-kun…"

He covered the part of the phone where the person speaks then said, "What? I'm talking here in the phone, wouldn't you be so rude?"

"Sor-ry, your highness, well, here's the tea leaves you ordered."

"Yeah, yeah… just put it there…" he said coldly, then continued talking on the phone again.

"Syao-kun, I want to talk to you." his mother, Yelan, said.

"Okay, bye. I'll talk to you later." Syaoran hung up the phone and went to the room that his mother was in. Yelan closed the door and started talking. Sakura started to eavesdrop.

"What do you want to talk about, mother?"

"Syao-kun, you're twenty-one already… and if you're gonna be the heir to the Li Teahouse…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know that… I need to marry a person right?"

"Yes, and we've arranged a marriage between you and Daidouji-san."

_An arranged marriage. _That's what to expect if you are an heir to a large corporation. This is what Syaoran always thought. And he was ready to face it. He knew it was his duty. But then the chat between the mother and son was lost when…

"Yelan-san, do you think Li-kun could be happy if you let him marry a person he doesn't know yet?" …Sakura barged in their conversation.

"Sakura-san, you know better than to eavesdrop!" Yelan shouted.

"Don't worry mother, I don't care about my happiness_. Wakarimashita_. I'll marry Daidouji-san for the sake of the teahouse." Syaoran said to his mother, he then turned to Sakura and said, "Kinomoto-san, please. I knew this was happening to me, but I didn't realize it would be this soon. And, Kinomoto-san, I don't want you to be interfering with our conversation again." he left, then went to his own room.

_Great, Sakura. _Sakura thought. _Now he dislikes you even more. When will you ever change your rudeness and your dumbness? DUMB, DUMB, DUMB! _Then, she began smacking her head against the wall. (Kids, don't do this at home, or in school, or in any place you go.)

She went out, miserable. She swore she would make Li smile, or even chuckle, at least once; she made this promise to herself from the day they started to meet.

_Sixteen years ago, at Penguin Park__, It was snowing back then._

"_Hey, grumpy? Why are you sad?" A seven year old Sakura approached Syaoran and asked. Syaoran responded with his usual icy look. The other kids ran away because of fright, Syaoran looked like he was ready to eat someone. But for Sakura, she just thought he was alone._

"_Hey, do you have any friends?" she asked._

"_What do you know about me?" he finally spoke._

"_I don't know anything. That's why I want to become friends with you. Hey, wait. Wow! You can speak! I thought you were mute or something."_

"_Well, I'm not! So go away!"_

"_What's your name? Do you want to be friends?"_

"_I don't want to, go away!"_

"_Sheesh, I was just trying to be friendly." _

"_Li, Li Syaoran."_

"_Yay! You said your name! My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Yoroshiku!"_

"_I don't want to be friends, go away!"_

"_Hmph. You always say 'go away.' I don't want to call you Li. I'll call you Grumpy-san until you become my friend."_

"_Then call me that way."_

"_You're so grumpy. Okay, how about tea? Do you like tea?"_

"_No. I don't want your tea. I don't want to drink tea made by you!"_

"_Okay! I'll bring some here."_

"_You don't understand, don't you? I said I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want tea, and I want you to go away!"_

"_You hate tea?"_

"_Of course I like tea. I live in a teahouse. I just don't like you, that's all."_

"_Well, you'll like my tea. Come. Let's go."_

_She pulled his arm and led him to their dojo.__ "Welcome to our dojo, Li-kun. Just wait I'll make you the best tea ever!"_

"_Dad, I'm making tea!" she shouted._

"_Don't be so noisy, brat." a deep voice said._

"_Touya, don't scare my guest! Do you want tea too?" the deep voice was her brother, Touya._

"_Nope, I'll probably be poisoned after drinking that." he said, teasing little Sakura._

"_Don't listen to him, Li-kun, I make great tea. Just you wait!"_

_Her dad came in from another room and talked to Syaoran. _

"_Are you a friend of Sakura?"_

"_No."_

"_But it looks like it."_

"_No. I'm not friends with that girl."_

"_She makes great tea, so don't worry. What's your name, kiddo?"_

"_Syaoran, Li Syaoran."_

"_Oh, so you're one of our clients, huh?"_

"_Clients? What's a client?"_

"_Of course, you're five. How will you know what a client is?"_

"_How do you know I'm five?"_

"_Tea is served!" shouted Sakura._

"_Well," her father stood up. "I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Bye dad!"_

"_Hey, how did your dad know my age… and what's a client?"_

"_A client is… uhm… oh, I know! A customer, a client is a customer. I think dad and your parents talk when he delivers the tea."_

"_Don't you have darker tea?"__ Syaoran asked._

"_Why? I don't make a darker tea. I don't like black tea. It's too bitter."_

"_The tea is better when it's black." he said. Sakura blushed._

"_What are you blushing about? Tea is better black because it has more nutrients."_

"_Did I just blush? Sorry. It's just because my mom said the same thing when she was alive."_

"_Did she die?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Five… huh… what… stop changing the subject!"_

"_It's obvious that she died. Since I'm older than you by two years, I'll forgive you."_

"_So? What if you're older? I'm still a boy…"_

"_Shut up. I'm trying to tell a story. My mom taught me all I need to know about tea making. Try it. Try to take a sip of the tea in front of you. That was the exact recipe of my mom's tea!" Syaoran takes a sip of the tea and…_

"_Sugoi. Oishi-desu!"_

"_See? My mom makes that delicious tea a year ago."_

"_A year ago? What did you do back then?"_

"_I cried. But crying wouldn't help. She wouldn't come back even if I cried my loudest."_

"_How did she die?"_

"_Sorry, I don't want to talk about it." She said, then finally taking a sip from her tea._

"_So, now do you want to be my friend?"_

"_Okay. So, can I leave now?"_

"_Let's play together. Let's go!"_

"_Sure!"_

"Those days sure were fun." She said, she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she bumped in her ex-boyfriend, Eriol. She didn't mean to break up with him, it was because she was confused. But Eriol had already taken it and went on.

"Sakura, is that you, Sakura?" he said.

"Yeah, this is me, can you believe it?"

**What? You ask why is the ****title like that? Black Tea. Yeah. It's stupid. I never thought about it much. It's because I was drinking dark tea then. And when I heard a phrase concerning tea, I immediately turned on the computer and started typing. Sorry it took me only 4 pages. I don't think much now. I proofread 'bout five times so if there's any mistake, tell me. So, sorry if it's not what you want from me. It's not what you expect. "You can't learn your mistakes unless someone tells them for you." I'll continue this in about 10 reviews. So I dare ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm really sorry to have typed two author's notes all the time… It's really nice to talk to all ye readers!!! It delays the story… I know… and I don't give too much of summaries too… so sorry. I'll go directly to the story now…

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but me no own CCS, CLAMP owns CCS and me love, not only CCS, but all of them works. (Why am I trying to act like a loli-shota girl?)

**Black Tea**

**By the #13,898 (Aiming to be #1) CCS fan, SilentWriter132**

**Chapter II**

**A Second Chance**

"Sakura! Long time no see! I haven't seen you for a while…" Eriol said.

"Yeah… me too. So… your love life improving?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I got a new girlfriend too… You?"

"Me…? not much…"

"How are you? It's been long since we chatted like this…"

"Fine… yeah… So… what's her name?"

"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo, but she is to be married with a stranger soon. I wish we could fight for our love but we simply can't. You?"

"None… the usual…" they laughed.

Both excited after seeing each other again, they couldn't speak normally.

"So… see you…" Eriol said as he waved Sakura goodbye.

_Beeeeep! Beeep! Beeeeeeeep! _Oh, it's my phone.

"_Hello, is this you, Sakura?"_

"Yeah." _I remember this voice. It's Syaoran's._

"_My mother wants to see you. Please come over."_

"Okay. I'll go as soon as possible."

She ran through the snow, (yes, it is snowing) rushing to see Syaoran's mom.

"Hello? Yelan-san, Li-kun said you want to see me." She entered the large dojo. It was warm despite of the cold weather. It must be from the heat of the tea.

"Sakura," Yelan said, then continued, "You're here. Please come right this way."

Yelan sat inside a kotatsu. "Come here… Sit, sit, sit. Syaoran please serve the tea."

Without hesitation, Syaoran quickly got the tea and served it to us.

"Sakura-san."

"Yes?"

"You said you didn't want my son to unhappy to be wed to a stranger, right?" Sakura nodded.

"So, if it was someone he knew, he would be happy…?"

"Well, not necessarily, but yes."

"Okay, so I'd like you to be Syaoran's bride. You two knew each other for sixteen years, right?"

"What? That's not what I meant!"

"Yes. It would be perfect if you were to be his bride. Since you know all about the tea ceremonies and all…"

"But…"

"But what? Are you protesting? If you really want to give happiness to Syaoran, it is either you marry him… or Daidouji-san does!"

_Oh no. If I heard right, Diadouji-san is the girlfriend of Eriol. I can't let them be broken apart because of me… well, not me but their only chance of happiness because of my one freakin' decision. Oh, shit. What do I do now… I don't like Syaoran that much for me to marry him, and I'm older! But I don't want to break Eriol's happy relationship with his girlfriend… Oh… what should I do…?_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**End of chapter II- A second chance.**

**I'm really sorry for making this super short… Really sorry… Gomenasai!!! But if you can spare a little time, please do review. I bet it's only one page if you didn't include the AN and the Disclaimer… **


End file.
